Toaru Hateshinai Sutōrī
by Aureole Sapientium
Summary: Close siblings with a dark past, a city full of danger, friends who will die for you, and a young girl who stares at wind turbines? ! The untold side story set before and during the main arcs, about a teenage boy who is not what he seems. On hold


Disclaimer: I do not own "**To Aru Majutsu no Index**", "**To Aru Kagaku no Railgun**", or any of the characters in said stories.

Ownership: My OCs and this storyline.

PS: Please comment and criticize (Ahem, trolling and haters are not appreciated, though, ahem)

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter one: Your name, it means...<span>**_

Date: April 20 (Start of a new school year)

Time: 6.00 am (2.30 hours before school starts)

Location: Some apartment room for teachers in district 8

"**Ah! I'm late, I'm late, I am so LATE!"**

**Arthur sighs as he sat on the sofa, watching his older sister Allison darting left and right in their apartment room. It was the first day of the school year, and as a homeroom teacher, she couldn't afford to be late.**

"**Where's my watch! Wasn't it on the shelf? I remember leaving it there just last night! Where is it! AH! Look at the time! I'm late! Where is it?"**

**Arthur's younger sister, Alice, who was sitting on the same sofa to his left lean in closer to whisper, "How many times do you think she has to look at her watch before she realizes she's _wearing_ her watch?"**

**That only made him sigh louder.**

**He looked at his watch, and signaled to Alice, "Let's go, before we _really_ become late."**

**She nodded, and they both got up, grabbed their bags (Their sisters' included), before proceeding to literally drag her out of their apartment.**

"**Pipe down already," Alice grumbled, "You have your watch on your wrist!"**

**Allison stopped kicking after that.**

**They closed the auto-locking, well, _lock_ to their room and (at both Allison and Alice's insistence) hurryingly took the stairs down. They raced towards the bas stop in front of their apartment building and stood waiting for the bas to arrive.**

**It came two minutes later and they got on. The back seats were empty, so they headed towards it.**

"**And just in time as well," said Allison while looking at her phone as they sat down, "3, 2, 1..." and the first rain drops started falling.**

"**The weather forecast is as accurate as ever," continued Allison cheerfully before keeping her phone, "As expected of Academy city."**

**As Allison started to check her work bag, muttering, "Please don't forget anything, please don't forget anything..." and Alice took out a book to read, Arthur started to ponder about his sister's words.**

**That's right... this is Academy city. The most technologically advance city in the world. Home to 2.3 million people, 80% of which were students, most of which were aiming for the same thing, the one thing that mattered in the city – power, through the form of esper abilities, which was the main research here in Academy city. To many, it was the most amazing city in the world. To some, it was a dream come true.**

'_And to us, it's the only safe haven on Earth.'_** thought Arthur as he casually glanced at Alice's face. They were gone, but in his mind's eye, he could still see the scars on her face. The blood, the tears, the pain... he steeled himself against the memories. They were in Academy city now. From now on, everything was going to be alright, and his little sister wouldn't have to suffer anymore.**

**...**

**Traffic was heavy that morning, but they managed to arrive at the bas stop opposite the road to their school in less than forty minutes. The problem? The rain had gotten heavier.**

"**Looks like you'll have to take us in," Allison said to Alice.**

**Alice nodded, took their hands and asked, "Ready?" When both her siblings nodded, she closed her eyes, pictured her destination, focused, and the next moment they were inside the school's lobby.**

**Alice opened her eyes and smiled, "Well, would you look at that. 1.28 meters off target. I've improved!"**

**Allison patted her back, "Very good. Now get to class. I'll give you the grand tour after school." She took a look at her watch and exclaimed, "I'm late! See you two later! Ah, I'm late!"**

"**No running in the hallways!" Alice called after her and started chuckling.**

**Arthur sigh and said to his sister, "I'm off to class. Remember, this is your first day in a new school. No mischief... at least, not today, okay?"**

**Alice smiled obediently at him, "I'll be good."**

**Arthur nodded and proceeded to fiddle her hair, "You know what class you are in, right?"**

"**1-D"**

"**Want me to walk you there?"**

**She shook her head, "I'm good."**

"**It's in the same general direction as my class."**

"**In that case, sure."**

**His mouth twitched slightly, which his sisters have come to know as a small smile, "Come on then."**

**As they walked, they passed very few students. No surprise, since it _was_ the first day of school, and it was still quite early.**

**They parted ways went they got to the stairs. Arthur's class was one floor above Alice's.**

"**See you after school," he said to Alice and headed upstairs.**

**He stopped when he heard a loud "Ya!"**

**He rushed back down, thinking Alice was in trouble, but relaxed immediately when he saw that the commotion was caused by a short girl with flowers in her hair getting angry at a taller girl with long hair and a white flower hair clip.**

"**Saten-san!" the short girl was shouting.**

"**Sorry, sorry." said the other.**

**The short girl looked familiar to Arthur. It was Uiharu Kazari, a member of Judgement – one of the city's student law enforces. He'd meet with her a few times when she came looking for his friends who were in the same Judgement branch as her.**

**Once he was sure Alice was in her class, he headed up the stairs and took a right. His class, 3-C, was directly next to the stairs.**

**He got to his seat next to the windows on the left end corner of the class, just shy of the last seat.**

**The moment he sat down, he was approached by a rather heavily built student with a military style haircut, relatively small eyes, and a big – again, relatively speaking – nose. He stopped right at the corner of Arthur's table, slammed his right fist down on it, and shouted...**

"**Ōsama-kun! Hey there, man. Haven't seen you in a few weeks! How's it been? Hey, how are your sketches coming along?"**

**Arthur simply took out his sketch book in response and handed it to him while saying, "I'm fine, Haru, nice to see you, too. How are you're folks doing? You _did_ go and visit them, didn't you?"**

**The brute name Haru took the sketch book while smiling, "Yeah, I did, and they're doing fine. The countryside may not be as high tech as Academy city, so it was boring as hell. But hey, they like it there, so who am I to complain, right?"**

**With that, he started flipping through the sketch book.**

**To anyone else, those few words would have meant little, but Arthur had been friends with Haru for almost six straight years now, so he knew how his friend really felt.**

**Haru loved technology. In fact, he could be considered a geek– no, a child of the future would be more accurate. The only reason he wasn't seen as one was because of his sheer size. Haru was big, his body hone by years as a farmer's kid, helping out in the field. He was adamant when he declared his intention to enroll in a school in Academy city, despite his parents' reluctance.**

**In the end, they came to an agreement. Haru could study at Academy city, but on one condition – every break in the semester, he _had_ to go home to visit. He agreed, and so while almost everyone else was enjoying their free time, Haru was at home working his behind, ahem *ass*, ahem, off.**

**As if that wasn't enough, his house was in the countryside. No TV, no internet, no cell phone reception. It was hell for a tech lover like Haru.**

**Heck, it was hell for anyone who stayed in Academy city to live like that.**

**Arthur noticed Haru pointing at a page in the sketch book and snapped out from his thoughts.**

"**I see you've improved," Haru was saying, "This lamp of lead looks more like an apple now."**

"**... It's an orange..." Arthur said passively.**

"**Oh... in that case, I take back what I just said. You still suck – sorry – but it's the truth."**

**He handed back the now closed sketch book.**

"**Guess my dream of becoming a mangaka is still quite far away, isn't it?" Arthur asked as he kept the sketch book.**

"**Yup, very far. Unbelievably so. In fact, I'd say unimaginably far..."**

**Arthur would have responded, but was cut short by the bickering of familiar voices coming up the stairs.**

"**... Birthday! How could you forget your boyfriends Birthday!" said a voice with a rather high pitch for a male.**

"**... I just did... get over it... please?" a lower, more feminine voice replied.**

**The high pitch voice walked into the class and sigh, "Well, it's not like I'm angry or anything." He said, his voice softer, almost apologetic.**

**Behind him, a girl slowly followed, her long dark hair flowing gracefully as she walked, her light blue eyes soft but focused on the guys' back. She walked with slow but fluid steps. She could tell the guy was mad, even if he said he wasn't, so she replied, "... I'll make it up to you... I promise... anything you want–"**

**The guy, who had red spiky hair, a tall and lean build, and a shirt that was never button up right, turned around immediately, startling the girl, and shouted with excitement, 'A date! As atonement, you have to go for a date with me this weekend! No buts!"**

**The girl lowered her head, blushing slightly, and nodded her agreement ever so slightly.**

"**Yes!" he exclaimed in triumph, "This weekend it is!" before he skipped happily to his desk, right next to Arthur's.**

"**What was that about?" Arthur asked when he sat down.**

"**Yuki _finally_ agreed to a date! I've been asking her all week, but she's turned me down every time. Hmm, guess school _does_ have its benefits."**

"**She turned you down every time?" asked Haru.**

"**Yup, every time."**

"**As in 'every time' every time?"**

"**Yes."**

"**As in every single time?"**

"**That's what 'every time' generally means, yes."**

"**As in _all the time_?"**

"**What did I just say?"**

"**As in–"**

"**Can we give it a rest, Haru, Please?"**

"**Sorry, Kotaro, I just had to." Said Haru, grinning.**

"**Why would she turn you down? Aren't you two dating?" Arthur asked.**

"**She didn't have time. She said she was busy." The guy named Kotaro answered.**

"**With what?" Haru asked, curious.**

"**She wouldn't tell me." Kotaro leaned in closer to whisper, as the girl named Yuki was sitting just two seats in front of him, "I tried following her one day, but I lost her in district 18."**

"**Kirigaoka girls' Academy is in that district. Maybe she's just visiting a friend?" whispered Haru.**

"**Maybe..." he said.**

**Their conversation ended when Yuki appeared behind Haru and asked, "Maybe what?"**

**Both Haru and Kotaro jumped, Arthur just turned and said, "Good morning, Shimizu Yuki."**

"**Good morning to you too, Arthur Av****̱****gerinós."**

"**Why do you two keep doing that?" asked Kotaro, a little annoyed at how distant the two seemed. He knew they were close friends – their same personality made sure of that – but still, that name calling was quite distant sounding.**

"**Because it's fun, Shibata Kotaro." They said at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed softly.**

**Black lines appeared on both Haru's and Kotaro's faces. **_'If that's fun, then I don't want to know what's boring.'_** They thought at the same time.**

**...**

**They spent the next hour talking and catching up, during which more students had arrived.**

**At 7.50 am, they were all summoned to the school hall. They took a seat next to each other, still chatting away. Arthur saw Alice. She saw him too, and waved. He nodded in response, and then she turned around to talk to her new friends. Arthur could see that Uiharu Kazari and the long hair girl were among them.**

**The principle, Mr. Harada, walked on stage and began the welcoming ceremony.**

**While he spoke, Arthur noticed a girl with white blonde hair sitting at the edge of the seats reserved for their class.**

'_Must be a new student who's lost,'_** he thought.**

**After a 30 minute welcoming speech that ended with applause, they got up and went back to their classes.**

**The first day of school was merely held to get students accustom to school life again. The real lessons started tomorrow, so it was no surprise that the class was still lively when their brown haired homeroom teacher, Miss Sasaki, entered the class.**

**It did get quiet, however, when she shouted, "Settle down everyone! I have exciting news!"**

**The class was so silent you could hear a pin drop, which was what happened.**

"**... Sorry..." said Yuki as she bent down to pick it up.**

"**Now then," continued Miss Sasaki, "Everyone, don't get _too_ excited, but we have a new transfer student with us today."**

**The muttering started immediately upon hearing that.**

"**Do you know who it is?" Kotaro asked Arthur.**

"**I did see a blonde girl sitting in our class seat at the assembly just now."**

"**Really!"**

**Miss Sasaki let the students talk for awhile, before saying, "Alright, alright, quiet down everyone. Before she comes in, you most all know first that she's just transferred into Academy city, so please be nice to her, okay?"**

"**Yes, Miss Sasaki!" said everyone.**

**She smiled happily before saying, "Alright then, without further a due, here's your new classmate. Say hallo to Hikari Mai. Hey, that's your queue."**

**The blonde haired girl that Arthur saw earlier entered, and stood in front of the class. She was just under average height, with long, curly light blonde hair, yellow eyes, and a pink hair clip in her hair.**

**Miss Sasaki whispered to her, "Go ahead, introduce yourself."**

**With a sweet melodic voice, she said, "Hi! My name's Hikari Mai and I just transferred into Academy city, please take good care of me everyone!" and she bowed.**

**There was silence for all but one second, then the class went wild with everyone cheering.**

**She turned towards the teacher, unsure, but Miss Sasaki just smiled warmly in return. She smiled back and nodded.**

**The excitement ended when one particular student raised his hand and said, "Miss Sasaki, I have a question."**

**Everyone stared. The student who had asked the question was Oono Yuuta, a well known delinquent in their class. He liked to bully others who were weaker than him, and a lot of people were. After all, he was a level 3 esper with the ability "Equal speed". This allowed him to control and maintain the inertia of any object he throws continuously, until said object either broke or he cancelled his ability. **

**He was also known to harass girls as well.**

**And it seemed his next target was Hikari Mai.**

"**Go ahead," said Miss Sasaki.**

**He whistled as said, "Wanna go out, sweet chicks?"**

**Immediately, everyone started complaining.**

"**What's your problem?"**

"**Ya, Hikari-san's just got here!"**

"**Stop asking unimportant questions, you brat!"**

**Miss Sasaki cleared her throat to speak and everyone went quiet, "Mr. Oono, if you have nothing better to ask, I suggest you be quiet. Otherwise, its detention, got it?" she said with a serious tone.**

**Yuuta muttered something unintelligent and sank down into his seat. Everyone chuckled.**

"**Good. Now then, Miss Hikari, where should your seat be… ah, how about that seat there? The one behind Mr. Av****̱****gerinós?"**

"**Um, sure." She said and walked towards the desk – _her_ desk.**

**She sat down and said to Arthur, 'Hi, my name's Hikari Mai. You may call me Mai."**

"**Nice to meet you… my name's Arthur Av****̱****gerinós," said Arthur rather hesitantly. He wasn't a very social**** kind of guy.**

"**Arthur... that's a nice name." She said, smiling at him as she did, "As for Av****̱****gerinós... that phonetically translates to Αυγερινός in greek."**

**Arthur couldn't understand what she was saying. He knew his surname was Greek – after all, his late father was from South Eastern Europe. **

**Missing the look of confusion on his face, Mai continued, "Αυγερινός... translated into English..." her eyes went wide suddenly and she turned to face him directly, smiling triumphantly, **

"**It means Lucifer, doesn't it?"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter one end... to be continued in chapter two<em>**

Author's note:

This is just a sample. I am currently working on two other major projects, so this is all that will be posted for a LONG while. I just wanted to see the response I would get from this story. If you like it and wish to read more, please say so in your reviews.

I hope you will all support me when I return to this later on (which I will, I promise)... provided you don't stop supporting me before that happens, that is... (PLEASE DON'T STOP SUPPORTING ME!)

Thank you for reading.


End file.
